1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to application specific processors. In one example, the present invention relates to implementing signal processing cores as application specific processors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of benefits have spurred efforts towards developing more easily customizable signal processing devices. Designers often have difficulty implementing devices with resource, speed, and cost characteristics that match needs and requirements. On one end of the spectrum, a designer can implement an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) or a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) that has substantial processing efficiency and small marginal costs on a per unit basis. However, drawbacks include substantial design costs as well as significant risks that a redesign may be needed. A designer can also select an application specific standard product (ASSP) that provides the processing power of an ASIC or DSP but is available as an off-the-shelf component. However ASSPs are typically only available for relatively generic purposes. Some ASICs and ASSPs include some programmability, however the programmability may not be sufficient for customizing the device for a particular use.
Programmable chips can also be selected. Programmable chips can be relatively easily customized for particular uses, however the marginal costs on a per unit basis may be more significant and some processing power may be sacrificed. Furthermore, implementing programmable devices is often not straightforward. In many instances, a non-optimal design is often selected because of ease of implementation. The non-optimal design may require more logic resources than necessary and therefore require a more expensive programmable chip. Tools used to simplify implementation, such as tools that convert high level language code to hardware description language files, also often do not take advantage of the specific hardware architectures.
Designers can also select devices with both hard coded logic and programmable logic, but the hard coded logic may be inefficiently used.
Mechanisms for implementing signal processing devices in a cost effective and resource efficient manner are limited. Consequently, there are continued efforts to provide devices that overcome at least some of the drawbacks noted above.